Quizás
by Gotaru
Summary: Al extinguirse, Alphonse dejó tan sólo desolación en su corazón, su muerte una estaca repulsiva clavada en un órgano que ya no sabe cómo latir: Roy no sabe qué hacer para volver a sentir. ¿Se podrá seguir sin él? ¿Valdrá la pena…? Quizás: si logra comprender que Alphonse siempre estará con él. Quizás: porque sólo en sus manos yacen el poder y la voluntad de empezar de nuevo.


**D** **isclaimer** : todo a **Hiromu Arakawa**. Esto no es más que amor.

* * *

 **...**

* * *

― **QUIZÁS―**

* * *

 **...**

* * *

«Pero a veces llegaba un día, un día gris (o soleado) en que lo echaba de menos con tal intensidad que se sentía vacía, dejaba de ser mujer para convertirse en un árbol hueco y atenazado por el frío de noviembre. Así se sentía en aquel instante, con ganas de gritar su nombre para traerlo a casa, y su corazón se encogió ante la perspectiva de los años que tenía por delante, y se dijo que el amor no merecía la pena si el precio era sentirse así, aunque sólo fuera durante diez segundos».

 **(Stephen King,** _ **La historia de Lisey**_ **)**

.

.

.

«Sólo muere lo que se olvida».

 **(De la banda sonora de** _ **Coco**_ **)**

.

.

.

«Nadie puede librar a nadie de su sufrimiento».

 **(Gao Xingjian)**

* * *

 **...**

* * *

A través del ventanal la noche es hermosa, cálida, estrellada como un cuadro: una de esas noches que _él_ tanto amó en vida. El pensamiento no provoca nada en su pecho, pues ya no hay un corazón que pueda sufrir ante los azotes de la nostalgia.

Para Roy Mustang, orgulloso general de brigada, no podría tener menos importancia lo que estuviese suscitándose a su alrededor, si el cielo luce particularmente hermoso o si el mundo entero estaba a punto de desmoronarse sobre sus hombros. Todo se reduce al bar en el que, ahora, está ahogando sus entrañas con alcohol.

Es más hielo que hombre, pues, en toda la extensión de su cuerpo, logrando atravesar su piel hasta llegarle al muerto corazón, sentía sólo frío.

Frío.

Los vientos de un desierto de desolación se estrellan contra su corazón.

Y el único ser en el mundo capaz de abrigarle de todo lo gélido y traer a su mundo de vuelta el color se encontraba bajo tierra, manos entrelazadas sobre un pecho inmóvil, segundo a segundo menos humano de lo que alguna vez fue.

Oh, ¿desde hace cuánto llevaba esta vida tan gris e insípida? ¿Había empezado desde el deterioro de la salud de Alphonse? ¿En el instante mismo de su muerte, acaso? ¿Cuándo llegó a un hogar vacío?

Ya no lo sabía.

Ya no tenía importancia.

En esta historia, la esperanza se antoja más inalcanzable.

Tambaleándose un poco, Roy no retira su mirada del vaso de cristal, lleno hasta la mitad de un líquido aletargador. Al mismo tiempo, deliberadamente ignora los ojos del mismo color de los suyos que están clavados en él ferozmente: su tía paterna, ninguna otra que la inmensa Christine Mustang, sabía leerlo con facilidad.

Ella, mujer perspicaz si las habrá, lo ve con claridad: frente a sí no tiene a su sobrino-hijo.

Caricatura desprovista de alma.

―Roy-Boy ―dice ella finalmente, ya que su mirada no surtió efecto alguno―. No puedes seguir así, ¿entiendes? Ya ha sido suficiente. No puedes venir aquí y sólo dejarte vencer con una bebida en la mano. Te cerraré la puerta en la cara de ser necesario ―a partir de este punto, su voz se suaviza―. Esa maldita enfermedad que también sufrió su madre lo _fulminó_. Esto no fue culpa de nadie. Sabes, también, que esto no es lo que _él_ hubiera querido para tu vida.

» Este no eres tú, chico.

Y tenía razón. El dolor todo lo deforma.

Roy hace caso omiso, o no, o quién sabe: ¡ya nada puede sentir!

¡Porque esta sólo es una noche de muchas que ya no le significaban, inspiraban, importaban nada! Nada.

Porque aquel que todo lo significaba ya no respiraba.

Finalmente la propietaria del bar se rinde: ni toda la lógica del mundo conseguiría hacer eco en él. Desde hace un tiempo que las cosas son así.

Sencillamente ya nada siente.

Seria, reflexiona en la totalidad de la situación: se dice que esto, que la pérdida de Alphonse, de quien fue la pareja de su sobrino por media década, fue más de lo que Roy habría sido humanamente capaz de soportar. Esto fue el desmoronar de su ser a causa de múltiples quebraduras efectuadas en su pasado. Sus padres, el más grande de sus amigos, el amor de su vida: los tres escalones que lo condujeron hacia la perdición.

Esto no debió pasar.

Una voz irrumpe en la conversación que no era tal, pues sentados frente a la barra son dos los hombres quienes se enfrentan a la realidad de un mundo sin Alphonse Elric:

―No pierda su tiempo, señora. Sin Alphonse al bastardo ya no le queda alma ―su voz es más desganada que dura―: no es más que una desgracia andante.

Edward Elric, hermano mayor que ya no era tal, bien lo sabía: en parte ese había sido su propio destino.

Perder a Alphonse fue la muerte de una parte _demasiado_ abismal de su ser, demasiado necesaria para vivir y poder ser feliz y, con frecuencia, continuaba tambaleándose a causa del golpe. Sabe que renqueará por lo que le queda de vida y Alphonse, para él, no podría ser más merecedor de toda la angustia que experimenta en brazos de Winry cada noche, sin falta.

En cuanto al bastardo, luego de la cercanía que se vieron obligados a establecer cuando la salud de Alphonse comenzó a empeorar más y más, Edward había sido testigo en primera fila del lento pero aplastante apagar de la llama del alquimista de fuego, hasta que ya no quedó rastro de la misma: no hay manera de que algún día llegue a expresarlo en voz alta, con costo en las profundidades de su ser... Pero jamás en su vida se sintió más en igualdad con ese hombre, aquel al que con mucho esfuerzo llegó a aceptar como el compañero de vida de su hermano.

Siente, también, que nadie se merece tanto sufrimiento.

Su ceño se frunce implacable, más agotado de lo que la palabra podrá expresar jamás, mientras que en su corazón se propagan olas de tristeza. Maldice a entidades en las que no puede creer por cometer el pecado definitivo, el de llevárselo a _él_ , aquel por el que tanto dio en el pasado y volvería a darlo de nuevo: sería capaz de despojarse de todo por poder verlo sonreír, aquella curva gentil que siempre, siempre, siempre le hacía sentir que todo estaría bien, aunque sea por una última vez...

Porque ver a ese hombre que tanto amó a su hermano menor como a una entidad sin alma era la definición de lo injusto. Edward, dolorosamente, tan sólo comprendió y pudo dar valor a la profundidad de lo que Roy sentía por su hermano hasta que Alphonse dejó de existir. Y cuánto le pesa este hecho.

Tiembla al pensar cuál sería su destino sin Winry o sus hijos, las _únicas_ razones por las que no lo ha mandado todo al mismísimo carajo, lo único que le significan luz en medio de tanto. Porque, desde la infancia, Alphonse era _la_ luz que era su deber batallar por proteger. Poco más le queda en las manos, pero sabe que habita en el paraíso en comparación con la realidad del hombre que tiene a su lado. Y la repentina empatía que le inspira, de naturaleza tan sorpresiva, aprieta su cuello despiadadamente.

Sentado de espaldas contra la barra y apoyados sus codos sobre la misma, mirándole apenas con sus tan agudos ojos, Edward se encuentra a sí mismo inspeccionándole como nunca en su vida lo había hecho, pues jamás le dignó al bastardo su atención: cuando el alma está gobernada tan sólo por la desesperanza, cuando el ser es incapaz de encontrar en su corazón motivos algunos para seguir latiendo, el cuerpo no miente al respecto.

Lo primero que destaca ante sus ojos dorados es el penoso estado de delgadez en el que ese hombre ha logrado sumirse: mayormente facial, nariz afilada y mejillas chatas, por otra parte corporal, mostrándose ésta última en la pérdida de volumen en sus hombros, brazos y cuello. Edward recuerda muy bien que solían ser robustos... Todo en Mustang ha ido cuesta abajo. Roy no lucía demacrado ni nada que se le pareciera y Edward se permitió admitir que agradecía eso, pero _sí_ había perdido peso, joder, sus facciones _sí_ lucían… como una deformación enfermiza, triste, de lo que solían ser. Triste por completo, intuía Edward, desde adentro hacia el exterior. Lo cubrían, ahora, facciones tan desoladas como un desierto, si es que era siquiera posible que un humano reflejase tal cosa. Cansancio puro emanaba de Roy, esa era la historia que contaban sus prominentes ojeras, a causa de quién sabía cuántas noches sin conciliar el sueño… Mustang había envejecido mucho, bastante, en un tiempo récord.

Nada más que empatía se merecía.

¿Una mano estrechada en su dirección, tal vez?

Palidez digna de misericordia, manos temblorosas que en vano intentan ocultarlo mientras se llevan el vaso a la boca, ojos que eran incapaces de sostener la mirada: en cualquier momento caerá muerto, parece. Tan muerto como carga el corazón.

Y en nombre de su adorada madre que lo peor de todo eran sus ojos.

Sus ojos…

 _Sus ojos_.

¿Se le podían llamar siquiera, a tremendas alturas, «ojos» a lo que Roy Mustang portaba en el rostro?

Edward recordaba, en alguno momento de su difusa infancia, haber leído un libro de poesía bastante pasional de un autor extranjero que muy probablemente se fue al carajo en el incendio de su hogar (el libro, no ese hombre de nombre tan raro: Naín o Norvín o algo cercano). En definitiva la poesía no era lo suyo, pero su joven versión ya había leído todos los libros de alquimia que había en la casa y no andaba con ánimos de releer como muchas otras anteriores veces. Vamos, que no había nada más que leer y, como llovía afuera, por hacer tampoco.

Hubo un conjunto de versos que siempre se le quedaron grabados de manera especial: los podría recitar de memoria, porque más de una vez los leyó (siempre a escondidas de Alphonse, que aunque nunca se hubiera burlado, era mejor prevenir un posible episodio vergonzoso). Incluso en su carencia absoluta de, digamos, sensibilidad artística, el pasaje le hizo inclinar su infantil cabecilla. Lo consideró interesante por ser algo que escribiría una persona con plena confianza en lo que siente y piensa:

« _Así pues, abre los ojos a mí. A mí, al mundo entero, al todo y la nada: la vastedad espera por el color de tu mirada._

 _Tus cuencas rojizas, azules, doradas― fragmentación: las ventanas al (tu) alma. A las de todos; no hay distinción._

 _Espejo ocular somos._

 _En su abertura resuena el eco de la verdad― el secreto de ojos abiertos, alarido de muda garganta y confesión de labios sellados; ¡ah, la esencia descarada y más, más allá…!_ ».

Ventanas al alma, sí, ¡eso! Nunca lo olvidó porque no había mejor forma de definir a los ojos, quizás lo más expresivo que poseemos todos. Lo más trascendental, sin dudarlo.

Piensa en sus diversas ventanas al alma favoritas de toda la galaxia: en los ojos de su madre encontró, siempre, amor. En los de Alphonse, gentileza y bondad latiendo en un dorado que, en su opinión, era mil veces más puro, más sin defectos que el de sus propios ojos. Y luego está Winry. Y luego está ella.

Salvación teñida de azul: el cielo, el océano, el par de zafiros incrustados en su rostro nostálgico y perfecto que, mientras existan en su vida, mientras no se vayan nunca, le otorgarán la confianza de que todo estará bien. Son su hogar.

Y en los ojos de sus hijos hay destellos de confianza e infinito, hay tanto que, ja, ¿para qué perder tiempo en describirlos?

La sonrisa que, sin haberlo notado, se formó en su rostro se desvanece. Un escalofrío le recorre la piel.

¿Y los de Mustang…?

Todo se torna indescriptible, confuso: Edward sólo sabe que desde que el dorado se ocultó bajo párpados para nunca más abrirse, desde que la luz más brillante que él (y con seguridad Mustang también) conoció se les escapó de las manos a todos, negro mutó en polvo. En nada.

Mustang tiene ojos negros, sí, del color de la noche, el carbón de minas extensas y de la desconfianza en los que te rodean: el color de la muerte.

Sus ojos de hombre que nació para ser un líder siempre brillaron con confianza arrolladora, con ingenio y complejidad. El color, no obstante, siempre tuvo sombras: todo aquello que se cometió en el pasado y que nunca se podrá olvidar.

Mas el negro de su mirada nunca fue un color malo.

Pasó, entonces, aquello que nadie esperó, aquello que nunca se hubiera podido predecir ni en la más imaginativa de las historias: Edward, así como cualquiera que lo conociera lo suficiente, vio que al llegar Alphonse a su vida en el epicentro del negro nació paz.

Un nuevo tipo de brillo centelleaba cada vez que lo miraba, la sonrisa crecía conmovida y plena, el cuerpo temblaba de vehemencia: de sus ventanas al alma se derramaba felicidad. Tranquilidad.

El negro se mezcló con el dorado sin más, sin pensarlo demasiado, de manera natural.

Mustang estaba resguardado del mundo por alas de ser de divinidad.

No era que Alphonse le hubiese salvado la vida: le había enseñado cómo vivirla en paz consigo mismo. Y fue de verdad.

Su situación actual, por el contrario, era funesta: al Roy Mustang actual los ojos tan sólo le servían para ver el mundo terrenal que lo rodeaba, ya no para sentir. Ya no nada.

Y eso era peor que estar muerto: Mustang lo sabía bien.

¡Alphonse se lo llevó todo con _él_!

Edward no puede evitar preguntarse cuánto lastimaría a su hermano si lo viese en este estado y su corazón, al hacerse una vaga idea, es apretado por cadenas de dolor que portan espinas de rosas malditas.

Todo se antoja insoportable.

Entonces, la forma en que Mustang vira su rostro para verle le hace retornar a la realidad y éste habla con voz rencorosa, a la defensiva, además de un poco inestable y pausada a causa de la magia del alcohol: no obstante su hablar, de alguna manera, deja en claro por su carencia de un algo que se le pueda llamar emociones que en él ya no queda nada. Está hueco.

Y lo estará de ahora en más a menos que él decida lo contrario.

―Comentario que resulta irónico al provenir de ti, acero, si tomamos en consideración que _él_ era tu hermanito, el único Elric en el mundo que valía la pena.

» Estás igual que yo, así que no me jodas, muchachito.

Detrás de la barra, Madame Christmas suspira y, como si aceptase que ahí su persona no juega ningún papel, se va, adentrándose a lo profundo del local. Tras ella sólo queda el humo de su cigarrillo.

Por un momento, Edward se queda en blanco ante las palabras hostiles de Mustang. Ya ni siquiera recuerda de qué carajos hablaban. ¡Ah, no puede dejar de pensar en que todo se ha vuelto una real, maldita, pútrida mierda!

No puede dejar de pensar en que él respira cuando Alphonse ya no lo hace.

No lo puede soportar.

Alphonse… Edward descubre que precisa de aferrarse a los bordes de la barra para no derramarse sobre el suelo.

Al final logra calmarse lo suficiente, recuerda lo dicho y comprende el contexto y atina a medio sonreírle. Siente que las cosas, aunque sea por menos de lo que dura un latido, vuelven a la normalidad.

Ja, porque ellos peleándose y lanzándose ácido en la cara es naturalidad: bien se podrían haber transportado al pasado, estando ahora en la oficina del bastardo, con éste sentado tras su escritorio mientras le restriega en el rostro esa sonrisilla de mierda que sólo él sabía esbozar con tanta maestría.

Es agradable, también, el sentir a Mustang actuando como él _es_ aunque sea por un instante.

―Vete al diablo, basura.

Silencio: y esto es raro en extremo, pues Edward esperaba una devolución en igual valor de sus palabras.

Es abrupto, pero auténtico: siente algo extraño recorrerle la piel. Lo mira de reojo, pues, de un momento a otro y con su silencio de fondo, ha sentido su mirada oscura sobre su humanidad con particular intensidad.

En efecto: Mustang lo mira.

Lo mira.

Lo mira con ojos fijos, abiertos, erráticos: sus ojos están bramando, comprende.

¿Qué? Edward no lo sabía. Descubre que le inquieta la perspectiva de saberlo.

Y Mustang no lo deja de mirar, Mustang parece no respirar.

¿Acaso… son lágrimas lo que ve al borde de ojos oscuros?

¿Acaso… se sobrepasó con algo de lo dicho? Es increíble que lo último siquiera le importe, en verdad.

― ¿Qué rayos te sucede? ―musita entonces, irritado, desesperado, francamente aterrado de estar ante alguien así. Presenciar a un ser tan destrozado da pavor.

Mustang no hace más que mirarle, mirarle y luego mirarle más, con un algo en los ojos que Edward es incapaz de identificar: algo que nunca había apreciado en ellos. De fondo, tan sólo escucha cómo el corazón le martillea en los oídos. Y es que no encuentra un solo rastro de cordura en el color.

Se dice que va a matarlo si no deja de mirarle de esa forma.

Luego con rapidez, con vergüenza, cree intuir Edward, Mustang encara su vaso una vez más y su corto cabello cubre su rostro parcialmente, volviéndolo un lienzo de sombras: la desolación en su máxima expresión. Habla con voz minúscula, como si trasmutase en un niño de nuevo.

Estaba desecho.

―Únete al club de los que estamos jodidos de por vida, chico: sé que ya tienes un pie dentro desde que hace mucho.

» Su muerte tan sólo fue lo que terminó de arruinarnos.

Y ante eso, en realidad no hay nada que decir.

El silencio engulle al mundo de un bocado y luego escupe sus huesos.

En lo profundo de dos pechos, corazones laten armónicos en aflicción. Nada más queda.

Nada volvería a ser lo mismo sin _él_.

Edward suspira, pero ni eso ayuda a aliviar el dolor: Mustang no se mueve en lo absoluto más que para llevar el vaso a su boca.

Nada queda.

De repente, Edward ya siente irrelevante su presencia ahí. ¿Qué más se puede hacer cuando la vida lo ha arrebatado todo de un zarpazo brutal?

¿Qué?

Voltea hacia la barra, deposita el valor de lo poco que ha consumido sobre la superficie de la misma y se dirige hacia la salida: pero de su mente no se disipan del todo los ojos de Mustang que, por un instante, pasaron de muertos a estar desbordantes de sentires expresados sin voz. No entiende una mierda.

No obstante, procede a hacer algo que jamás en su vida pensó que haría, algo que hace por Alphonse, por su memoria, en su mayoría: sin verle, palmea el hombro de Mustang con brusquedad y le habla con voz seria, pero no del todo fría. De verdad siente lo que dice.

―Trata de no ser tan miserable, bastardo. Aunque sea ten las pelotas de respetar eso que Alphonse hubiera querido de ti.

El cadáver viviente nada responde. Edward se decepciona un poco.

Qué desesperante.

Se va sin más, preguntándose con cierta angustia cómo rayos era que Mustang enfrentaba tantas noches como ésta, noches en las que estaba destinado a retornar a un hogar vacío, gélido, desprovisto de luz o alegría alguna. Noches sin ojos dorados que pueda ver por última vez antes de dormir.

Noches sin Alphonse.

Suspira mientras sortea por las calles a seres que para él son grises, sin características algunas, un telón de fondo sin importancia. Ya era algo tarde y maldijo el momento en que le aceptó a Mustang un par de tragos en el establecimiento de la tía de éste: con la sonrisa de su hermano en mente, sencillamente no pudo negarse. Vamos, que había sentido un poco de (inesperada) compasión. Y hace mucho que no sabía un carajo, más bien nada, acerca del bastardo, a decir verdad.

Debía apresurarse a tomar el tren que lo llevaría a Rizenbul, o tendría que esperar hasta el próximo que partiría mañana temprano. Extrañaba tanto a su familia…

Muy bien: ahora que ya no estaba en la tétrica presencia del bastardo, podía pensar más a profundidad. Se lo pregunta, manos en los bolsillos, rostro inexpresivo, ojos dorados perdidos en el cielo nocturno: ¿había algo que pudiera hacer? Joder, ¿había algo que cualquier ser de este mundo pudiera hacer en pos de ayudarle, a él, a ese maldito bastardo de mierda que tanto se había dejado vencer ante la muerte de Alphonse?

¿Había esperanza, quizás?

Una parte de Edward se dice que no puede culparle, no en realidad o al menos no con tanta severidad: de perder a Winry, sabe que se volvería nada. Nada. Otra, la nacida del lado más visceral de su carácter, se apresura en espetarle: ¡es que sencillamente no debía echarse a morir de ese modo!

Lo peor es que tal rendición para con la vida ni siquiera correspondía con su forma de ser: conoce al bastardo lo suficiente. Este no era él.

Y qué penoso es observarle en este estado que se ha prolongado por tanto…

Edward perfora el cielo con la intensidad de su mirada. No importa qué tanto busque en los recónditos de su inmensidad: no encuentra respuestas.

No encuentra esperanzas.

― ¿Tú qué dices, Al? ―murmura al cielo, a _él_ , a nada y a todos al mismo tiempo. Una pequeña sonrisa nace en su rostro: a pesar de que ya nunca vaya a ser suficiente, a pesar de que duela como los mil demonios, establecer esa suerte de conversación que no era tal con _él_ … es todo lo que le queda. A veces, hablarle a quienes ya no están alivia como nada más podrá―. ¿Debería darle una paliza para que se despierte de una vez?

No hay respuesta.

Y algo en su pecho se retuerce al comprender que, quizás, ésta no exista.

―Mierda…

* * *

Roy medita sobre una verdadera gracia de la vida: el pequeño poblado rural de Rizenbul es un lugar, que, al estar bajo su perfecto cielo despejado y a medida que sus dulces vientos colisionan gentilmente contra tu cuerpo, te hace sentir que todo estará bien. Que todo tiene (tendrá) una solución.

El «quizás» mutando, obteniendo un «sí».

Una zona de promesas, un paraíso en el medio de todo lo que atormenta al alma por la conexión tan intrínseca que tiene con lo más básico, con lo que más nos vuelve humanos. No había dudas de por qué Alphonse había amado este rinconcito del mundo con todo lo que era, más allá de que fuese su lugar de nacimiento.

Roy no siente que tiene tiempo de detenerse a admirar su belleza natural, no obstante. Acompañado únicamente por una humilde maleta, avanza por el largo camino rodeado por medianas paredes de piedra que conduce a la casa del matrimonio que Edward y Winry conformaban.

Con sus nudillos toca una, dos, tres veces en la puerta: una cara conocida y que desde hace mucho no veía no tarda en recibirle.

― ¡General Mustang! ―sorpresa que rápidamente muta en alegría y ojos brillantes. La sonrisa de Winry Rockbell es honesta, lo es, pero a pesar de ello Roy lee con facilidad el cansancio presente en sus ojos azules. Estas fechas afligen a todos aquellos que lo conocieron a _él_ ―. ¡Qué sorpresa! No lo esperábamos. Por favor, pase ―su voz es tan afable como su sonrisa.

La sonrisa de Mustang es honesta, de igual manera y a pesar de todo. De todos los gritos que resuenan en sus adentros y que quizás nunca puedan ser acallados.

―Te lo agradezco ―dice, mientras atraviesa la puerta―. Me disculpo desde ya por la _desagradable_ sorpresa de mi visita.

Winry niega, su rostro dotándose de una gentil seriedad.

―No tiene que disculparse por venir. Sabe muy bien que siempre es bienvenido aquí. Más… ―de repente, todas las facciones de su bellísimo rostro se contraen en una mueca de pena, una que Winry batalla por frenar, consiguiéndolo al final. Mustang le reconoce su fortaleza―. Más en estas fechas. No es como si no hubiésemos intentado invitarle antes, general. Nos alegrará mucho tenerlo acá, en verdad ―Winry le sonríe fijamente para que así sus palabras adquieran autenticidad―. Lo digo de corazón.

Mustang esboza una sonrisa pequeña y, por un momento efímero, parpadea en ella la suficiencia de antaño.

Esperanza destella en lo profundo de un túnel antes de desaparecer.

―Ya veremos si tu esposo opina lo mismo ―Winry no puede evitar reír.

Y como si de un llamado se tratase, el aludido hace acto de aparición: por toda la casa resuena el abrir y cerrar de la puerta trasera, sonido que hace a Winry sonreír. Las tres razones de su existir acababan de llegar.

― ¡Volvimos, Win! ―dice Edward a lo lejos y la sonrisa es tangible en su voz―. Y trajimos suficientes manzanas para mantenerte ocupada un año.

No pasa mucho tiempo antes de que Edward ingrese a la sala y no lo hace solo: una niña y un niño de preciosura sin igual le acompañan, cargando también con cestas de brillantes manzanas rojas. Los ojos de ambos niños se encienden, prácticamente despidiendo chispas, al ver al invitado. Por su parte, a Roy no le pasa desapercibida la sorpresa que estalla como pintura blanca en los ojos del padre.

― _¡Tío Roy!_ ―corean emocionados hermano y hermana. Depositan las cestas con fruta en el suelo, tirándolas casi e ignorando el malhumorado regaño de su padre atraviesan la sala con la rapidez de diminutos relámpagos.

― ¡Tío Roy, tío Roy! ―chilla Felicity entre cada emocionado paso, ojos azules centelleando. La pequeña niña se lanza sobre él y le rodea el cuello con sus bracitos a medida que sus colitas rebotan―. ¡Por fin vienes! El tío Alphonse estará muy feliz de verte… ¡sé que extraña mucho que vayas a verle!

―Qué bueno que estás aquí ―Ethan se encuentra a sus pies, con los puños apretados a cada lado de su rostro―. Fíjate que anoche hice una llave inglesa para mamá, ¿quieres ver cómo hago otra? ¡Y todavía quiero que me prestes tus guantes para hacer tu alquimia de fuego, es tan genial! ―el hermano mayor de la pequeña que sostiene en brazos le mira con abismal, conmovedora admiración infantil, esa que hay que apreciar como un tesoro: y el dorado de su mirada es _tan_ dulce que a Roy le trae recuerdos que hacen arder su garganta.

 _Él_ está en todas partes.

A pesar de todo Roy se permite reír por lo bajo, porque, ¿cómo no hacerlo, santo Dios, antes estos niños que son tan perfectos? Tan la consumación de todo lo bueno en sus padres. Winry ríe de igual manera, enternecida, pero se apresura a reprender con gentileza a sus hijos.

―Niños, déjenlo respirar, ¿sí? El tío Roy debe estar cansado por su viaje hasta acá.

―Sí ―concuerda Ethan con su madre, haciendo un puchero―. Bájate de él, niña, ¡lo ahorcas! ―la respuesta de su hermana es sacarle la lengua.

Roy por fin toma la palabra, divertido, mientras deposita a la pequeña en el suelo: procede a acariciar los cabellos claros de ambos pequeños, a lo que ellos responden riendo con encanto.

―Es ciertamente agradable que te reciban de este modo, Winry ―dice Roy con total honestidad: un poco de dulzura infantil no le viene mal a nadie. Ciertamente no le viene mal a un corazón en su estado. Roy entonces se dirige a Edward, quien observa serio la escena―. Hola, acero, también me da gusto verte.

Edward se limita a verle un momento, inexpresivo. Entonces, cerrando sus ojos e introduciendo ambas manos en los bolsillos, clásica pose suya, una diminuta sonrisa aparece en las comisuras de sus labios. Voltea, con su cabello atado balanceándose tras su cabeza.

―Bastardo ―le saluda con voz neutral, casi amena―. Estaré en la cocina, Win, muero de hambre.

―Claro, Ed ―Winry entonces se dirige a su invitado―. General, lo llevaré a su habitación: ha tenido un viaje muy largo.

Los niños se despiden otorgándole un pequeño abrazo a cada una de sus piernas, mismo que Mustang responde sutil pero cariñosamente, para después seguir a la madre hacia los interiores del hogar. Caminan en silencio por el pasillo de la segunda planta. En un momento dado, al pasar por una habitación específica, los ojos de Winry se desvían hacia la puerta de ésta, la que de hecho es contigua a la habitación que planea ofrecer a Mustang. Su ceño adquiere un semblante que expresa mil cosas en un solo instante. Medita, ella, sobre si debe hacerle ese comentario precisamente al general: al final decide que, de un modo abstracto pero sincero, Roy merece saberlo. Winry frena, levanta un dedo, apunta hacia la puerta.

―Esa habitación era la de _él_ ―dice ella y ambos saben a quién se refiere. Mustang, sin palabras, mira la puerta con ojos que muy pronto se tornaron brillosos. Sus piernas flaquean de un modo sólo comparable a un terremoto―. Allí dormía _él_ cuando ambos por fin regresaron a casa. Yo… está tal y como _él_ la dejó. No he tenido el corazón de cambiar nada en ella ―la voz de Winry se encoge, mas no desemboca en el sollozo que desea proferir, no deja sus lágrimas fluir en nombre de uno de sus mejores amigos en el mundo entero. Aquel que siempre lo será. Y es que ante Mustang, siente que hacerlo sería un irrespeto total y puede que tenga razón. Al volver a hablar se ha ordenado a sí misma auto-control y logra envolverlo en torno a su cuerpo―. La habitación de al lado será la suya, general: póngase cómodo. Si necesita algo sólo tiene que decirlo.

Winry le sonríe con ojos de cielo pacífico, dolida de que Mustang no le responda la sonrisa y voltea para marcharse y darle un poco de tan necesitada soledad a ese pobre hombre: su voz la detiene y sus palabras la congelan en el acto.

―Winry… ¿Puedo quedarme en la habitación de Al? Prometo que no la profanaré, si eso es lo que te preocupa.

Volteando lentamente, ella lo mira por encima del hombro y encuentra en su rostro una seriedad escalofriante. Traga saliva.

¿ _«Profanaré»_?

Winry se estremece ante el abismal peso de la palabra. Por un momento, se encuentra a sí misma intentando tantear con dedos ciegos los límites de la locura que gobierna la vida actual de Mustang, antes de aterrarse y decidir no pensar más en ello, tanto por respeto como por el hecho de que _duele_ hacerlo. Comprende que la injusticia suscitada fue demasiado para él.

Y cuánto, oh, cuánto lo lamento por ese hombre aguerrido al que ninguna guerra o batalla podrían haberle preparado para esto. Asiente.

―Yo… me alegrará que ese cuarto vuelva a ser utilizado. Y sé que a _él_ también le haría feliz.

En esta ocasión Mustang sí le devuelve la sonrisa: Winry, en un acto que sin saberlo es igual al hecho por su esposo hace unas semanas, maldice a los que están allá arriba. Esto no debió ocurrir, se dice.

Y al llegar a la soledad de la escalera se lleva una mano a la boca y derrama una única lágrima, en silencio, pues el vacío embotellado en esos ojos negros que flotan por encima de esa tan cansada sonrisa la han lastimado. Winry siente en todo el cuerpo deseos apasionados por ayudarle de la forma en que sea: si tan sólo fuera tan fácil aliviar su dolor como lo era construir un automail desde cero…

¿Quedaba algo por hacer en nombre de ese pobre hombre?

―Él te amaba, Alphonse: aún lo hace, siempre lo hará y por eso está así ahora. Lo siento… ―dice lo último sin saber bien por qué. Ni hablar.

Se dirige a la cocina, dispuesta a preparar aquello que una vez Alphonse le llegó a comentar, en una conversación casual sobre sus respectivas parejas, el que era el platillo favorito de Roy: estofado de ternera. Winry sabe que nunca logrará igualar la cuchara de Alphonse, no ante el gusto conectado con lo sentimental y los recuerdos de Mustang, pero lo intentará. Lo hará con todo el corazón. Y no puede evitar temblar al recordar cuánto calor necesita el propio corazón de Roy Mustang.

* * *

Al cerrar la puerta tras de sí y dejar caer la maleta a su lado con indiferencia, Mustang observa la cama durante minutos enteros, casi sin parpadear, rodeado por un silencio espeluznante que sólo se interrumpe por el sonido de su respirar: ya no posee la capacidad de sorprenderse ante su propia demencia.

Jura verlo ante sí, desplegándose con la claridad de fotografías a colores brillantes, sublimes, magníficos por la forma en que destacan en su monocroma y triste realidad: imagina un millón de posturas en las que Alphonse, luciendo tan dulce, tan angelical, tan perfecto, debió de dormir en esa misma cama.

La locura se desencadena: Roy siente un pinchazo de excitación en medio de las piernas que lo hace temblar entero. Comprende que desea hacerle el amor a la cama por el simple hecho de que Alphonse existió sobre ella.

Gira su cabeza con violencia hacia el extremo izquierdo de la habitación: se encuentra con un escritorio humilde, con libros apilados unos sobre otros y que ostentan una capa de polvo, con una fotografía de épocas más pacíficas de la vida de Alphonse.

Todo Roy hierve por estrellar sus caderas hasta que las mismas se quiebren contra todo lo que puebla este maldito cuarto; estrellarlas y dejarse ser, estrellarlas y olvidar su destino de soledad y muerte, estrellarlas y poder fundirse con un Alphonse que ya no está ni volverá estarlo una vez más. Aunque sea una última vez y él quizás… ¡y él quizás pueda…!

La habitación da vueltas con vértigo y Roy se derrumba contra la puerta.

Comprende, con una lucidez inaudita en semejante momento, que bien podría ser este el instante en que la locura más auténtica consiga filtrarse por entre las fisuras de su ser, haciéndole suyo de una vez, pero no importa, oh, no podría hacerlo menos, ¡PORQUE ALPHONSE ESTUVO AQUÍ!

¡Porque existió, durmió, rio, respiró en el interior de estas cuatro paredes! ¡Porque Roy puede sentir su esencia destilando de cada superficie, su calor envolviéndolo, sus manos que ya no existen abrazándolo por detrás, bajando por su cuerpo hasta tocar aquel punto que agoniza por _él_ , como si todo hubiera estado contenido en este espacio durante tanto tiempo, esperándolo...!

Porque ya nada más le queda de Alphonse.

Porque Alphonse ya no existe. Porque Roy tampoco lo hace, ya no.

Se estremece contra la puerta, llorando, temblando, excitado, quebrado: Roy Mustang está _vivo_ , al fin y luego de tanto, sencillamente porque _sufre_.

Afuera, el tiempo transcurre implacable: en el exterior de su locura la Tierra continúa su rotar y el azul del día ha dado paso a la noche. Mustang de nada se da cuenta; sencillamente no puede.

Roy no sabe en qué momento llegó frente a la cama, pero se encuentra a sí mismo ante la misma, su respiración un auténtico desenfreno sin organización alguna: sabe lo que se muere por hacer.

Sabe qué está a punto de hacer, escondido de una familia dulce que nada tiene que ver con su perversión-aflicción.

Se deja caer sobre la cama, apoyándose sobre sus manos, respirando como si se estuviese ahogando y su locura se desparrama como un diluvio sobre las sábanas: mil episodios de desenfreno al lado de Alphonse, aquellos fragmentos de vida que eran lo único que evitaban que una bala disparada por sus propias manos reventase su cráneo y esparciese sus sesos sobre el mundo, liberándole así por siempre del dolor, titilan en su mente. Recuerdos de devoción con el amor de su vida vuelven con la intensidad de un golpe, hasta que el rebobinar incesante de las imágenes obran el tan anhelado efecto: los contornos desperdigados y trasparentes de la realidad que no es tal se unen y lo forman a _él_.

Alphonse _está_ debajo de él, le mira, le sonríe como siempre lo había hecho.

Roy le sonríe de vuelta.

Hola, niño, hola otra vez: existes otra vez, existes y no te dejaré ir hasta que te demuestre por qué ahora estoy tan muerto como tú.

Alphonse, sí, _está_ debajo de él ahora: lo está.

―Lo estás, niño.

Y nunca se fue en realidad, pero necesitará algo de tiempo para comprenderlo de esa manera. Primero tocará que llegue lo más hondo que pueda para poder subir.

Sus caderas ya se están estrellando demencialmente contra las sábanas antes de que baje sus pantalones hasta los muslos, liberando su prominente y hasta quizás exagerada erección, pero su miembro crecido no está chocando contra las sábanas, ni son sus manos las que violan su propia carne, no, ja-ja, ¡qué imbécil eres al pensarlo!

¡Porque allí está Alphonse, sí, allí, míralo, hermoso y perfecto, debajo suyo en todo su esplendor y envolviendo la humanidad de Roy! ¿¡Es que acaso no lo ves, con un carajo!?

Alphonse sonrojado y perlado por gotas de sudor, Alphonse pidiéndole más, por favor, _¡te amo tanto, Roy…!_ Alphonse enterrando sus dedos en sus caderas para profundizar la unión, Alphonse arqueándose del modo en que a Roy tanto lo hace perder la razón…

¡SÍ, AQUÍ ESTÁS!

Estás de vuelta: y me quedaré por siempre en esta habitación para hacerte el amor hasta que mi cuerpo se desarme en partes irreconocibles, inservibles, grotescas, cada pedazo amándote sólo a ti.

Estás de vuelta: y soy feliz por primera vez desde que te extinguiste.

Estás de vuelta: y las lágrimas (y la realidad) me impiden verte con claridad, pero oh, estás de vuelta...

Llévame contigo: mátame, lleva tus manos a mi cuello y que nada más importe.

¡Mátame!

― _¡Alphonse…!_ ―sisea, al borde del abismo.

Y se cae.

La calidez se amontona en su cuerpo, en su mente y en lo que le queda de corazón, ese que se ha vuelto a regenerar y latir con amor ante el recuerdo de Alphonse y Roy explota con bullicio, sin una partícula de pudor, sobre las sábanas: se derrama, tan feliz como hecho trizas.

Y _él_ no está para poder verlo a los ojos al acabar.

La fantasía se resquebraja: hola, realidad.

Adiós, Al.

Cae sobre la cama, que ahora se siente más fría que nunca, ignorando la humedad en su vientre y apoya su mejilla contra la almohada. El placer infinito da lugar a la aflicción, de una naturaleza que tampoco conoce fin: ojos clavados en la fotografía en la que un angelado y perfecto Alphonse de unos cuatro años le sonríe, Roy llora en silencio.

Y está vivo por hacerlo.

 _Él_ ya no existe más que en los recuerdos atrapados bajo su piel, en lo profundo de su corazón, en la oscuridad bajo sus párpados cada que cierra los ojos.

Roy siente que ya no lo soporta. Ya no más.

¡Ya no, por Dios, ya no, basta, basta, basta, BASTA…!

No importa que tanto alcohol se inyecte en el organismo, nunca está lo suficientemente desconectado de la realidad: tan sólo quiere que todo se _detenga_.

Alphonse, Alphonse, Alphonse… Su todo.

―Quiero verte de nuevo: aunque sea imposible, aunque ya no seas más que polvo.

» Quiero dejar de existir así como tú lo hiciste, Alphonse.

De tener algo en la palma de la mano con lo que, quizás y si tiene el coraje y la desesperación suficientes para hacerlo, pueda…

Respingando, Roy alza su cabeza con brusquedad, su corazón tan acelerado que puede jurar que dejará marcas en su pecho a causa de lo potente de sus latidos, al oír la voz femenina y alegre que lo llama desde abajo. Se siente como si hubiera sido descubierto en el medio del acto más perverso, más penoso y más desgarrador que ha protagonizado en su vida. Y así era.

― ¡General, por favor, baje! ¡La cena está lista!

* * *

Sentado ante el comedor familiar Roy descubre que, en efecto, se siente más vivo que en mucho, mucho tiempo: prueba de ello es la sensibilidad que lo gobierna, la forma en que percibe cada textura en contacto con su piel, el más ligero aroma en el aire y los sonidos llenando su entorno.

Todo, de repente, adquiere color a su alrededor.

Luego de no sentir _nada_ , sentir _algo_ es por demás abrumador. Es conmovedor.

Y es todo lo opuesto a como esperó sentirse luego de lo hecho allá arriba. Lo ocurrido en esa habitación fue una alucinación extrema, nada cuerda, pero…

Pero Roy lo _sintió_ cerca, juró que Alphonse estaba con él otra vez: por un momento, fue como si la enfermedad nunca se lo hubiera llevado, como si ese fuera un instante más en el que hacían el amor. Fue ver la sonrisa de Alphonse brillando con esplendor ante sus ojos, aquella que Roy le devolvió. Su recuerdo latió con autenticidad y eso bastó como nada había conseguido hacerlo desde hace mucho. Bastó, en verdad.

Tener a Alphonse mediante delirios que casi rayaban en alucinación... fue luz naciendo en aquel extremo, en lo profundo de la oscuridad del túnel.

Luz: esperanza.

¿Por cuál razón? ¿Por qué fue justamente eso lo que le ha despertado de su anestesiado estado?

…

La respuesta lo golpea con la fuerza suficiente para hacerle expandir los ojos. Se ve en la necesidad de contener un jadeo para no asustar a la familia que lo rodea en la mesa.

No es sólo que lo haya sentido cerca: al fin comprendió que Alphonse _nunca_ se fue, que siempre estaría con él, que siempre estaría auténticamente presente, no con su cuerpo, sí con su corazón; inconscientemente y aunque con infinita dificultad, con su actuar en la habitación de Alphonse lo ha comprendido. ¡Lo ha comprendido, sí, al fin, pues _él_ estuvo ahí!

Lo ha sentido en las raíces mismas de lo que es: su presencia, aliviándolo todo como siempre. Sin darse cuenta, Roy se lleva una mano al pecho, tanteando su corazón a través de la piel: lo siente latir bajo sus dedos vívidamente. Mientras su corazón latiera, mientras no cometiera ninguna locura absurda que extinguiese su vida como una vela, Alphonse viviría en él.

Una luz emerge en medio de la oscuridad, pues, una venda negra de dolor había cubierto sus ojos por mucho, demasiado tiempo: más del que correspondía, pues el luto no tenía por qué ser eterno.

Frunciendo el ceño, Roy se pregunta lejanamente si existirá alguna forma de capturar esa luz de esperanza para con el futuro, el entendimiento de que Alphonse nunca le abandonaría, en sus manos y esparcirla por su vida del mejor modo que pueda, volverla el lugar seguro en medio de la tempestad más grande de su vida, esa que no había logrado apaciguar. Su calidez y luminosidad, claro, no lo curarán todo. Jamás podrían. La perfección nunca se alcanza.

Pero sí volverá más soportable el respirar cuando Alphonse ya no lo hace.

Porque ya no lo soporta más, porque ser menos que un hombre es intolerable en su totalidad, ¡porque ya no puede con ser una decepción a lo que Alphonse hubiese querido para su vida!

Porque necesita las fuerzas para volver a empezar, esas que no se cree capaz de encontrar por sí solo, a pesar de que sea esta la forma en que debe ser, porque nadie más que él podría salvarle: pero ya lo intentó lo suficiente. Un empuje final hacia el camino correcto, el de la esperanza en la vida, no estaría mal, siente con un poco de vergüenza, aunque no sabe quién o cómo se lo podría proporcionar.

… Pero Alphonse ya no está. No está, maldita sea. La realidad es suficiente para hacerle desear apretar el gatillo de una vez por todas.

Al final, la pregunta era: ¿había en verdad alguna posibilidad de poder seguir con su vida?

Su corazón se rompe al reflexionar en la pregunta que más lo obsesiona: ¿valía la pena…?

De vuelta en la realidad, cuando Winry coloca frente a él su platillo favorito en todo el maldito universo Roy se queda de una pieza. Luego siente sus ojos humedecer: casi puede sentir a Alphonse como en mil ocasiones pasadas abrazándole por detrás, colocando su barbilla en su hombro y diciéndole con voz dulce, acariciando su mejilla con su propia nariz: « _espero que te guste_ ». Eleva la vista y mira a Winry con ojos tan agradecidos que a ella le duele físicamente. Le sonríe al hombre sintiéndose fatal de no poder hacer más por él.

Roy permanece callado durante toda la cena, extrañamente en paz: la verdad es que su mente y corazón estaban con Al. Así pues, escucha nomás:

― ¡Mami, qué rico te quedó!

―Gracias, mi amor.

― ¿Puedo llevar tus libros más avanzados a la escuela, papá? ¡Por favor, quiero mostrarles a mis amigos lo que puedo hacer!

―Está bien, hijo, pero no los arruines, ¿de acuerdo?

― ¡Ed, no hables con la boca llena!

Entonces Roy lo siente: los ojos de Edward ocasionalmente lo miran. No demasiado, pero lo _hacen_. En cierto momento, por encima de la mesa y de una manera tan fugaz como significativa, Roy dirige sus ojos en su dirección; Edward lo está mirando y bien fijo.

¿Por qué? ¿En qué pensaba ese muchacho?

A pesar de la naturaleza peculiar del momento, Roy no se inmuta: se dice que puede descubrirlo luego, si es que había algo por descubrir. Si es que. Después de todo, sabe leerle con facilidad: qué va, la verdad es que siempre han sido similares, aunque no le guste admitirlo. A lo mejor era por eso que nunca se llevaron bien.

Por ahora tiene mucho en qué pensar: debe descubrir si tendrá las fuerzas suficientes en pos de seguir.

* * *

Al día siguiente, la casa está envuelta en un silencio sepulcral: la razón tiene todo el peso del mundo. El desayuno acaba y todos parten a visitar a Alphonse en su lugar de reposo eterno, por ser un día como éste cuando la enfermedad se lo llevó. La marcha con dirección al cementerio se antoja eterna para todos ellos, pues ninguno quiere llegar ahí en realidad. Dolía que en el mundo terrenal no quedase más de _él_.

De pie frente a la lápida (Alphonse Elric, 1900 – 1925) prevalecen en silencio, casi sin respirar, los adultos con ceños fruncidos y los pequeños con expresiones tristes nacidas de haber perdido al mejor tío del universo, aquel al que ni los años podrán obrar que desaparezca de sus memorias. Winry carga en brazos a su pequeña, pues ella sabe que su hija quiere abrazarla para aliviar un poco de la desagradable tristeza que siente, tristeza que una niña tan angelical nunca debería experimentar, mientras que Edward toma fuertemente la mano de Ethan. Eventualmente, el niño se aferra a su pierna, sin apartar la mirada de la lápida, sus preciosos ojitos carentes del brillo habitual. Roy, por su parte, yace un poco apartado de la familia. Su silencio, su postura rígida, no se pueden descifrar.

El silencio prevalece, el viento lo acaricia todo levantando hojas muertas: el mundo adolece con ellos.

Entonces, de un momento a otro (tan repentinamente que consigue sorprender a Ed y Winry), Roy se acerca a lo que de Alphonse queda con pasos lentos, pero decididos. Se acuclilla frente a la lápida, acerca una mano a la misma, acariciándola con dedos temblorosos, devotos y delinea el nombre de Alphonse con las puntas de sus dedos. La aspereza de la piedra no se asemeja en nada a la suavidad cálida de la piel de Alphonse… El corazón de Roy llora, llora lágrimas de sangre con todo lo que es.

No obstante, está sonriendo, puede que apenado de hacerlo, al decir:

―Gracias por todo. Gracias ―y aquellas, ah, son palabras con las que todos los presentes pueden coincidir.

La existencia de Alphonse es lo mejor que le pudo pasar a ellos, al mundo. Y eso es todo lo que debe importar.

El que _él_ estuvo, no el que ya no está.

Roy se alegra de que su rostro permanezca oculto, pues no desea que nadie presencie la repentina humedad en su rostro. Pero oh, se siente tan feliz de haber reunido el valor para venir aquí…

Siempre estarás _conmigo_ , sí.

Entonces Winry deja a su pequeña en el suelo, aproximándose de igual manera. Se inclina para dejar sobre la lápida unas flores que cortó de un campo cercano a su hogar: girasoles. Por supuesto.

―Sí, Alphonse ―dice ella―. Gracias por siempre…

Winry se permite ceder ante un dulce impulso que la embarga: con delicadeza, con ternura maternal, deposita su mano en el hombro de Roy. Lo aprieta. Roy alza la cabeza, por demás sorprendido, sin esperarlo en lo más mínimo. Encuentra en los labios de ella una sonrisa sincera, preciosa y sus ojos azulinos desbordan empatía, lo que un corazón en aflicción más necesita. Roy le sonríe de vuelta.

Siempre estarás con _nosotros_ , sí.

Superado el lúgubre primer momento finalmente se permiten sonreír ante la presencia del que ya no está físicamente, pero por siempre en el corazón: los niños se sientan frente a la lápida y le cuentan ansiosamente mil cosas a su tío, Felicity sobre los amigos que ha hecho en sus primeros meses de escuela, Ethan acerca de lo mucho que está avanzando con las clases de alquimia impartidas por su padre. Los adultos permanecen detrás, observándolos a ellos, a sus recompensas antropomorfas luego de tanto, en silencio, con sonrisas.

Permanecieron ahí hasta que el naranja pintaba el cielo en pinceladas desprolijas. Así pues, los tres mayores lo supieron al mismo tiempo.

―Es hora de volver, niños.

En el camino de regreso Felicity dormía sobre el hombro de su madre, mientras que Ethan descansa en el de su padre. Roy caminaba a paso lento, tranquilo, detrás de la familia. Ni Winry ni Edward se lo iban a reprochar jamás.

Roy está pensando bastante, de hecho. Piensa en la lista de cosas que sacrificaría en pos de poder escuchar la risa de Alphonse de nuevo: la condenada lista no conoce final, se empieza a redactar en lo más alto del cielo y termina en el núcleo de la Tierra. Y va más allá.

Piensa en que algo en su persona murió cuando Alphonse lo hizo y que eso estaba bien. Lo está.

Piensa… sobre si debe utilizar o no aquella arma que guarda bajo llave en su escritorio. Sin poder evitarse, desde que el cuerpo de Alphonse comenzó a ser cruelmente sacudido por el estado final de la enfermedad la muy maldita no desapareció de su mente: un secreto que guardó cauteloso de Alphonse hasta el final.

Ante esto último, al rememorar en su mente su resplandor metálico bajo las luces de su estudio, una parte de él le dice, harta de todo, de respirar cuando _él_ ya no lo hace, _te estás tardando en hacerlo_.

Otra, una que en realidad nunca había hecho acto de presencia en su cerebro, _¿crees que eso es lo que_ él _hubiera querido?_

…

 _¿Es lo que_ tú _quieres hacer contigo mismo?_

Roy se lo pregunta con su franqueza habitual: ¿lo es? ¿Lo es?

Maldita sea, ¡¿lo es en verdad!?

¿Morir de una vez y ya?

Su corazón le dice que examine lo que lo rodea, como si allí se encontrase la respuesta: el cielo en el que se extiende el atardecer es perfecto, el viento es gentil y musical al acariciar su cuerpo y el pasto es una alfombra preciosa. La naturaleza en el pico de su belleza.

Tranquilidad.

Roy lo comprende con una sonrisa: no le apetece, no le nace en realidad el darle un final tan trágico a la vida. Tan poco digno de haber estado vivo en primer lugar. Sencillamente se extrañarían un sinfín de cosas: hermosas unas, dolorosas otras, pero aun así todas ellas tan maravillosas…

Vivir era _bueno_ , era algo que agradecer. Las escalas de grises, el dolor y la depresión formaban parte de estar vivo, formaban parte de su costo, mas no lo eran todo.

Porque…

Muerto no podía saborear su amada taza de café mañanera, la que tanto lo ayudaba a lo largo del día. Muerto no podía presenciar amaneceres, aunque sin Alphonse alrededor (abrazándole, tomando sus manos, contándose mutuamente mil secretos) ya no se sintiesen tan bellos. Muerto no podía releer aquellos libros que Alphonse tanto amó y volver a sentirlo cerca a través de ellos. Muerto no podía reírse con su fiel equipo, con todos sus amigos del alma, con los pésimos chistes de Havoc, ni compartir anécdotas del pasado con Riza. Muerto no podía ayudar a hacer de su país un lugar mejor para todos.

Muerto no podía seguir amando a Alphonse, porque su pensamiento seguía siendo que no había nada del otro lado.

Sí: aquí, en la madre tierra de Al, siente esperanza. La hay.

De allí en más, no deja de sonreír en todo el día.

Llegan a casa: antes de que Edward y Winry acuesten a los niños, el primero le lanza una mirada por sobre el hombro en el que no está recostado su hijo. Se suscita un hecho inaudito, que sería perfectamente capaz de resquebrajar el mundo en dos y que por un milagro no lo hace: Edward le sonríe con reserva, pero honestamente. Roy parpadea y «anonadado» ni siquiera empieza a describir cómo se siente. No tiene oportunidad de responderle (si es que hubiese sido capaz de hacerlo), pues Edward ya ha volteado y de todas maneras intuye que no esperaba una sonrisa de vuelta.

Con los ángeles de la casa durmiendo, los adultos toman café en la sala hasta que la oscuridad cubre el mundo como su negrura salpicada de estrellas y hablar sobre Alphonse hasta que sus gargantas se secan resulta natural.

Debo confesarlo, dice él: a veces me cuesta creer que alguien como Alphonse se fijó en mí. Me hago la misma pregunta todos los días, bastardo, dice el otro y tú no me veas así, Win… _Él_ era el mejor hermano menor del mundo. Y su sonrisa era tan bella, dice ella… No digas algo como eso o me pondré celoso, Winry y todos ríen.

―Y nunca lo olvidaremos ―más que simples palabras, eran un juramento.

Y los tres lo sienten ahí, con ellos, sentado ante la pequeña mesa del café, haciéndoles compañía: saben perfectamente cómo sonreiría Alphonse, pues el gesto vivía en el centro de sus corazones.

Y era verdad, pues Alphonse Elric siempre estaría presente, aquí, allá, en todas partes: sólo muere lo que se olvida.

La amena velada termina: ya en la habitación de Alphonse, lugar que ahora contenía en su interior uno de sus más grandes secretos, tan trascendental como retorcido e insignia innegable de la profundidad de lo que sentía por _él_ , Roy es sólo un ente que, acostado en la cama y con los brazos tras su cabeza, mira el techo, rostro inexpresivo, respiración tranquila. El ente no duerme. El ente no puede.

Porque la oscuridad que lo rodea, que sólo no es completa por la luz de la luna que se cuela por la ventana trasera, le trae recuerdos de días de luz dorada. Porque lo extraña _mucho_. Porque no es lo mismo sin _él_. Porque el vacío en su pecho _duele, resuena, enloquece_.

Y el vacío no es tal: porque en su interior el corazón aún late. Hoy lo ha comprendido.

El corazón quiere encontrar una razón para seguir, maldita sea. Quiere, sí.

El corazón quiere volver a vivir.

…

Entonces, oh, finalmente se filtra en él la realidad, una comprensión de la situación a la luz de una nueva forma de verlo todo: los motivos para hacerlo, para seguir y vivir y no dejarse morir son concretos, ya los conoce, ya es consciente de ellos. ¡Siempre los ha sabido!

¡Tenía amigos, una madre-tía maravillosa, un trabajo que le apasionaba, metas en la vida! Roy era demasiado listo como para mentirse a sí mismo por demasiado tiempo.

Era sólo que…

Pasaba que se sentía culpable, aunque sea un poco, de desear continuar su vida sin _él_. Era eso y ninguna otra cosa lo que lo frenaba. Pasaba que todavía no aceptaba que seguir con su vida no sería una traición a Alphonse.

Y es que, ¿cómo podría ser cierta semejante y ridícula cosa?

¡Esta era su propia vida, carajo y merecía vivirla!

Es eso lo que Alphonse hubiera querido, también: no dejes de caminar, Roy. No te detengas nunca.

Si milagrosamente no murió en lo de Ishval, si no acabó con su propia vida cargando a cuestas el estrés postraumático y se aferró a sobrevivir con uñas y dientes y profiriendo maldiciones luego del ataque de la maldita perra de Lujuria, ¿qué clase de hombre sería si lo terminaba todo ahora?

―No uno digno de haber amado a Alphonse ―susurró a nadie, a todos, para después pronunciar al mundo la verdad culmine, lo que aseguraba que en definitiva no acabaría con su propia existencia. No a tremendas alturas―. No… no sería fiel _a mí mismo_ al hacerlo.

Tenía que ser fuerte, sí. Nada más le quedaba, porque rendirse no era una opción.

Porque no estaría siendo ni un hijo de puta, ni un frío, ni un egoísta: dejar ir, avanzar, no está mal.

Olvidar sí.

Porque Alphonse jamás dejaría de vivir en su interior, porque ni un solo día pasaría sin que lo rememorase: a _él_ , a sus labios suaves, sus ojos brillantes, su compañía que sosegaba, el sonido de su voz por siempre perfecta y la canción ya memorizada de sus latidos brotaría por siempre de su corazón hasta llegarle a los oídos.

Alphonse… Su Al. Su todo.

…

Mierda, pero… pero a pesar de todo lo reflexionado ahora, a pesar de la fortaleza que era perfectamente capaz de adoptar con un poco de esfuerzo como lo que rigiese su vida, ¡que alguien le entienda, por favor, porque esto no era fácil…!

Porque cuánto, de qué forma tan inhumana dolía ya no tenerle…

Cuando quiere darse cuenta, Roy nota que llora: oh, todo es tan triste y esperanzador a la vez. Lo musita apenas, un secreto entre él y el que ya no está:

―Sólo necesito un último empuje, Alphonse, creer que no será malo seguir si tú no estás y te prometo que no me…

Roy brinca, francamente espantado y con los ojos cómicamente abiertos, porque la puerta se ha abierto de par en par, aunque silenciosamente dado a las personas que dormían en la casa: Roy alza la cabeza y bajo el marco de la puerta ve a Edward Elric en todo su esplendor portando pijamas azules con… con estampado de conejitos rosados (ver para creer. Y Roy no cree que un día olvide que lo vio vestido así).

Y bueno, la verdad es que sólo se miran sin más. Edward se cruza de brazos, destilando seriedad y desenfadado, mirándole con altivez. Roy carraspea, ciertamente incómodo y ruega en pos de que la oscuridad sea suficiente para que no haga brillar las lágrimas en su rostro.

―Acerca de esta ropa: la uso _únicamente_ porque mis hijos me la regalaron en mi cumpleaños luego de ahorrar por meses. Te reto a que intentes decirle que no a esos ojos. ¿Quedó claro?

Roy hace caso omiso.

―Acero, ¿qué... se te ofrecía?

Edward arquea una ceja sin dejar de mirarle, como diciendo, _¿hablas en serio, estúpido bastardo?_

Naturalmente, Roy se fastidia un poco ante esto. No tiene oportunidad de obsequiarle palabras venenosas ya que Edward responde su pregunta anterior.

―Sabía que estarías despierto. Ni siquiera yo podría dormir después de visitar a Al. Por saberte despierto es que estoy aquí. Bah, no sabes lo que me costó escabullirme de la cama sin despertar a Winry, no importa que ella duerma como un tronco... ―se lleva una mano tras la nuca, bostezando con despreocupación―. Debía hablarte de algo. Porque, aparentemente, eres demasiado idiota para darte cuenta tú mismo.

» Hago esto por Al, nada más.

Roy parpadea. Las miradas que le lanzó, entonces… él _sí_ tenía algo que decirle. Pero, ¿qué…?

Le habla con una incredulidad que disfraza profesionalmente la más visceral curiosidad. La intuición de Roy le dice que, además, esto podría ser trascendental.

Si Alphonse tiene que ver, con toda seguridad…

― ¿… De qué se trata, Ed? ¿Qué es lo que preciso de tu tan gentil ayuda para entender?

A medida que habló, Roy lo observa entrando por completo a la habitación y con sumo cuidado Ed separa la silla del escritorio de la habitación: se sienta con el respaldo encarando su estómago y coloca su barbilla sobre sus brazos cruzados. Parece profundamente aburrido. Le habla como si estuviera recitando la mayor obviedad del universo.

―Bueno, ¿por dónde comenzar? ―suspira, rascando su cabeza y comienza a enumerar―: quiero que sepas que, aunque nadie te podría culpar por ello, eres un _pusilánime de mierda_ por tirarte al suelo como lo has hecho. Que dejes de llorar por ti mismo como una nena de una vez, que pares de ser un zombi que nada tiene que ver con quien en verdad eres. Mierda, ¡que entiendas que aunque Alphonse _murió_ …! ―su voz tembló por primera vez, del mismo modo en que Mustang lo hizo ante la palabra. Qué espantosa es la realidad―. Aunque _él_ ya no esté físicamente… nunca se irá en realidad, no hay manera. Nunca, Mustang y me saca de quicio que no lo entiendas.

» Que no te deberías dejar vencer.

» Que… Que no harás nada malo si sigues con tu vida sin Al.

» Sé que eso es parte del problema, quizás lo que más te impide avanzar, pero te equivocas al pensarlo así: lo sé porque yo también me sentí así al principio.

» Entiéndelo, Mustang… ¡Entiéndelo de una puta vez! ¡O me vas a desesperar hasta el punto en que tendré que reventarte la cabeza (y llevas mereciéndolo desde hace rato, eh, desde que yo aún era tu puto subordinado)!

Roy es incapaz de hablar, limitándose a mirarle y se espanta al descubrir que tiembla un poco. La habitación de vueltas. Ojos dorados lo miran con, quizás, ¿desesperación? ¿Puede ser…?

―Alphonse quiere que sigas. Lo sé bien.

La voz de Edward rebosa compasión, ¡compasión, sí, de la verdadera! Y Roy se pregunta una vez más si no está alucinando con todo esto. Pero no: Roy entiende que él está preocupado.

Joder, ¿qué tan bajo llegó a caer sin Alphonse…?

Las palabras que dice a continuación son las más duras: las más duras de pronunciar para Ed y las más duras de oír para Roy. La realidad los golpea a ambos como un guante de hierro, pues comprenden y pueden calcular con los dedos cuánto, oh, cuánto tiempo han pasado sin _él_.

―Ya han pasado dos años, Mustang… ¿No crees que… ya es tiempo?

» Qué sé yo, joder… Tienes que comer como una persona normal, dejar de beber como si estuvieras en una puta competencia contra un alcohólico profesional, ¡afeitarte, vamos, luces fatal…!

» Yo… Mustang, no creas que es fácil esto. En lo absoluto lo es: _él_ era mi maldito hermano menor. _Él_ era tu maldita pareja desde hace cinco. Los dos perdimos demasiado. Los dos no volveremos a ser quienes antes éramos.

» Me mostraba fuerte porque sabía que sólo conseguiría lastimarlo si lucía todo lo demacrado que me sentía, pero yo estaba hecho una real _mierda_ desde que enfermó, desde que nos dijeron que las esperanzas no eran muchas... Y cuando lo veía en cama en el mismo estado de mamá, tenía pesadillas al irme a dormir. Temía perderle. Me sentía como un niño al que iban a dejar atrás.

» Y... cuando _él_ se fue… quise gritar hasta quedarme sin voz. Quise sacarme los ojos y arrancarme el cabello y cada parte del cuerpo para castigarme por el simple hecho de haber sobrevivido a mi hermano menor. Ya no le temo a nada, porque sé que nunca volveré a experimentar tanto dolor.

» Winry me salvó de cometer cualquier estupidez y ni aun así fue fácil. Y saber que tenía que estar ahí para mis hijos, que no podía dejar de ser su padre a pesar del dolor, fue mi motivación. Eso es todo lo que puedo decir.

» Tú tienes tus propias cosas, personas por las cuales no estancarte, no me vengas con melodramas de mierda. Tienes a tu alcance la oportunidad de seguir, Mustang: ¿sabes cuán patético sería no esforzarte por vivir mejor de nuevo, por seguir aunque Al ya no esté?

» Sé que ya lo habías entendido, lejanamente tal vez, que algo de razón te iluminó el cerebro, porque, ¿por qué más vas a venir por primera vez a ver a Alphonse, desde que murió, si no es porque tú mismo ya estás harto de todo esto? Eres más listo que eso.

La habitación da vueltas y el corazón de Mustang no puede con tanto. No puede. La verdad que emerge de la boca de su ex-subordinado le está dando puñaladas en su punto más débil: y allá, hacia el final del extenso túnel, centellea esperanza, la misma se filtra en forma de cálidos rayos.

Lo siguiente Edward lo dice mirándole fijamente, serio y Roy lo sabe: oh, sabe perfectamente qué dirá, sintiendo por un instante que _odia_ a Edward, lo siente con cada parte de lo que es, siente que quiere dar los pasos que los separan y hacerlo callar. Porque él mismo lo ha pensado, sí, por supuesto que lo ha hecho y seguidamente ha sentido deseos de ahorcarse con sus propias manos. No quiere escuchar de su boca (ni de la de nadie) que él debería…

― ¿Darte una oportunidad con alguien más, quizás?

Silencio.

Y Mustang ya no lo soporta. Confiesa, con voz irregular, aquello que le _espantó_ de sí mismo cuando ocurrió, aquello que le hizo mover su trasero y hacer algo al respecto de su situación:

―No sólo vine por eso, por querer… reunir el valor suficiente para por fin superar todo esto, Edward ―Roy le mira fijamente y Edward jura que ha palidecido al menos veinte tonos. Sonríe de un modo… _inquietante_ , que sólo contrasta con la forma en que sus ojos quebrados brillan―. ¿Recuerdas la forma en que te _miré_ en el bar de mi tía? ―ríe sin humor―. Por supuesto que lo recuerdas: jamás te había mirado de ese modo en la vida. Lo sabes y lo sé. Debí asustarte mucho.

Lo hizo, en efecto, pero Edward decide reservarse esa verdad.

… Pero lo que oye salir a continuación de la boca de Mustang le enfría el cuerpo entero.

Es lo más retorcido que ha escuchado en su vida.

―Te vi… _y vi a Alphonse_ ―frío, frío en toda la habitación: los entes de la locura ríen estruendosamente, pues se ha revelado un secreto que ellos resguardaban en sus manos que chorrean toxicidad. Ambos hombres se miran, mudos de terror: los ojos de Mustang, al borde del colapso, le ruegan, le _suplican_ entendimiento―. La luz era poca, casi escasa y el alcohol en mi sangre era un aspecto a considerar, pero… ―Roy cierra sus ojos, echa la cabeza hacia atrás, tambaleándose ligeramente sobre la cama y Edward lo sabe: Roy está rememorando el momento con nitidez―. Tu perfil, Edward, tus facciones… el color de tu cabello y ojos y la forma de tu nariz… _Todo de ti_. Duró poco, pero fue como tenerle de vuelta. Lo fue. Las manos me temblaban por… ―pero se interrumpe. Lo que iba a decir se intuye fácilmente y decide que no quiere decirlo. Está avergonzado, aterrado sin precedentes―. Casi hice algo… casi hice una _locura_. Porque tú nada tienes que ver con esto.

» No estuvo bien que te haya pensado de ese modo.

Edward no ha dejado de verle con ojos abiertos, la mandíbula tan tensionada que ni una palanca podría abrirla: no entiende nada y lo ha entendido todo al mismo tiempo. Mustang suspira, más calmado ahora que ha liberado eso de su pecho. Pero es imposible mirarle, no hay manera.

―Vine acá porque comprendí que estaba _enloqueciendo_ , que me estaba permitiendo hundirme demasiado en la mierda, porque alucinar y ver a alguien que _ya no está_ en rostros ajenos es cosa de locos: y no quiero eso para mí.

» Quiero ser feliz de nuevo, Edward.

» Aunque Alphonse ya no esté conmigo, aunque eso me mate… quiero. Quiero empezar de nuevo.

― ¿Qué te lo impide? ―dice Edward, superado el impacto inicial de la confesión de Mustang. Por el respeto que ha logrado desarrollar hacia ese hombre, guardará el secreto como lo que es: un grito de ayuda. Un algo que le avivó del tan necesitado modo. Y punto, y ya: sólo a olvidarse estaba destinado.

Su propia intuición le dice que están cerca del desenlace de toda esta locura y dolor. Roy lo está entendiendo.

Mustang reflexiona y, después, sonríe. Erguido sobre sus codos lo mira, ahora, con seguridad latente en los ojos negros. Edward ve en ellos fogosidad, ve vida efervescente: la fortaleza ha retornado a él. Son esos los ojos de alguien que, ya no más, se dejará vencer.

Afuera el Sol comienza, poco a poco, a ascender por el cielo.

La esperanza se alza gloriosa y dorada.

―Yo mismo. Nada ni nadie más: todo está en mis manos ―responde Roy, sin dejar de sonreír. Cuán ridículamente feliz se siente de repente.

Edward le sonríe.

―Bien ―dice sencillamente. Se levanta de la silla, estirándose un poco―. Creo que ya sabes lo que debes hacer, anciano.

―En efecto, átomo.

Roy, satisfecho, contiene la carcajada ante el rojo de ira pura que cubre el rostro de Edward hasta sus orejas: ambos saben que no puede armar el escándalo furioso que desea iniciar a menos que quiera despertar a su mujer o a sus hijos (y recibir un golpazo de buenos días de parte de la llave inglesa de una Winry que _odia_ madrugar). Pero Edward continúa sonriéndole de esa forma tan característica en él, misma sonrisa que Roy esboza en sus labios: sí, ellos eran algo parecidos después de todo.

―Puedes hacerlo, bastardo de mierda. Tan sólo ten pelotas.

» Aunque Alphonse ya no esté… este mundo sigue valiendo la pena.

¿Y no era esa la cosa más maravillosa de todas?

Al marcharse Edward hacia su propia habitación en busca del calor de Winry, aquella con la que compartía el mismo significado que lo ataba y ataría por la eternidad a Alphonse, Roy se sentía… ligero. Se sentía él otra vez.

¡Seguir adelante, sí, joder!

Porque haberle amado con todo lo que era tendría que ser suficiente para que, al fin, consiga levantarse del suelo.

Roy siente, por primera vez, que vale la pena el hacerlo: adentrarse de lleno al mundo que ya no contenía a Alphonse en su interior y vivir en él con autenticidad. Con esperanza.

Sin culpas.

―Gracias por haber existido en mi vida.

» Por ti… por mí, voy a seguir.

Observa el ocaso con ojos tranquilos: el naranja era su límite.

* * *

La despedida es emotiva, dulce, sentida de parte de los niños y Winry, con una Felicity que no quiere dejarlo ir por nada del mundo y un Ethan que le hace prometer mil veces que la próxima vez traerá sus guantes. Es reservada pero honesta por parte de Edward. Ambos se limitan a sonreírse con miradas desafiantes. Con eso basta.

―Regrese pronto, general: será bienvenido cada vez…

Roy no puede con todo el agradecimiento que siente hacia ella: nunca olvidará las pequeñas cosas que Winry se esforzó por hacer en estos días. Se da cuenta, entonces, con el tipo de calidez en el corazón que sólo Alphonse sabía hacerle nacer, de que _no está solo_. Ellos también eran su familia: eso le decían sus sonrisas. Eran unas que le darían la bienvenida cada vez que su corazón sintiera deseos de volver acá. Roy descubrió además que, a su manera, incluso en Edward encontró el apoyo necesario. Y un poco más. Les sonríe a los cuatro.

―No te preocupes, Winry: sin dudas volveré para aterrorizarlos una vez más, especialmente si vuelves a cocinar ternera.

La risa dulce de Winry le hace sentir el corazón ligero.

Al desfilar por el camino con dirección a la estación del tren, Roy reflexiona: seguir valía la pena porque este mundo, a su vez, lo valía.

Porque vivir era bueno. Porque aún tenía mucho por hacer, conocer, experimentar.

Darse otra oportunidad, quizás.

Después de todo tuvo el honor de amarle y de ser amado por _él_ , de despertar a su lado por muchos años y conocer lo que era estar a salvo en el seno de una relación en la que ambos encajaban de manera espeluznante por lo ideal: ¿cómo pudo no pensarlo así antes? ¡Todo se sentía tan liviano ahora, tan prometedor…!

Si ponía de su parte, claro. Poco a poco, paso a paso, mandaría al diablo el insomnio, la asquerosa y tan contraria a su naturaleza auto-compasión. Y, claro, comería un tanto más a menos que tuviera intenciones de acabar desapareciendo.

Y lo primero que haría al poner un pie en su hogar sería deshacerse de cierta arma y desterrarla por siempre de su vida de una vez.

¿Cómo sería un final digno de toda su historia con Alphonse el acabar con su vida de ese modo?

Él ya no estaba, era verdad. Y las fracturas serían perpetuas en su humanidad, pues Alphonse así lo merecía. Pero, joder… Alphonse hubiera querido verle todo lo feliz que Roy fuera humanamente capaz de serlo. Con eso Mustang tenía el máximo combustible para continuar.

Había que pasar página, si bien nunca olvidar a aquel que todo lo cambió en su vida cuando éste le confesó lo que sentía. Lo iba a intentar, se iba a levantar, ¡iba a triunfar!

Por Alphonse, por él, por lo que fueron los dos en perfecto conjunto: justicia.

El «quizás» mutando en aseguración: un definitivo nuevo comienzo.

Roy sonríe con lágrimas al borde los ojos.

― ¿Estás orgulloso de mí, Alphonse…?

Él creía saber la respuesta. Nada más importaba.

* * *

~ f i n ~

* * *

 **¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**


End file.
